


The Evolution of George Weasley and Harry Potter

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Harry Potter, for the first time, George doesn't want to share with his twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution of George Weasley and Harry Potter

As a kid, George knew his mom and dad had trouble making ends meet sometimes. Sometimes it just didn't happen and the parents went without. It was always in the back of his mind. No matter how carefree he seemed, he worried about those kinds of things. It made him motivated to work so he never has to worry about money as an adult wizard.

Even though they didn't have a lot of material things, there was always a lot of love to go around, especially where Fred was concerned. Fred and George are identical twins. The best thing about being a twin is you have a built-in best friend. Fred and George share everything, including credit for their pranks.

No one on the outside could ever tell them apart. In fact, their family couldn't half the time. Fred and George enjoyed fooling everyone. Just once, though, George would like someone to be able to tell who's who. Fred didn't seem to mind, but George had always been the more serious twin.

Things continued like that until Fred and George's third year at Hogwarts. When they went back to school, they knew Harry Potter was going to be there. They didn't expect ickle Ronnikins to become friends and George definitely didn't expect to be so drawn to the 11 year old.

Fred seemed indifferent to the boy-who-lived, but George couldn't get Harry out of his mind. George was ecstatic when Harry made seeker. He got to see more of the boy who was quickly becoming an obsession.

When Harry's broom began bucking during the match, George felt scared. He told Fred to keep the bludgers away from Harry. Fred nodded. George flew close by and when Harry fell of the broom, dangling by one hand, George helped pull him up and made sure he was seated on the broom. He stayed next to Harry until the broom calmed down. Harry's smile was so beatific that George felt something flutter in his stomach. Fred was looking at him oddly, but he ignored his twin's questioning about what was going on with him and Harry. Because nothing was going on between the two of them. Harry was far too young and innocent for anything to happen. Yet.

George started to find excuses to spend time near Harry. They were pretty flimsy excuses, but Fred stop questioning him about his fascination with Harry.

Although Harry called Ron his best friend, in a lot of ways, George felt he deserved that title more. Ron could be a bit jealous and self-involved sometimes, but George did everything he could to be there for Harry. He made sure Harry always felt safe coming to him with problems, no matter what they may be.

When George was a fifth year, he began working on a new trick, one especially for Harry. George couldn't call it a prank because it wasn't meant to be funny. He wasn't sure how it was going to go over with the thirteen year old, but George was still going to do it. It was after the Quidditch game where Harry fell from over 100 feet because of the Dementors, and Harry was still in the hospital wing that George gave it to the third year.

"What is it?" Harry asked, a frown marring his features.

"Here, break it in half," George said, handing Harry what looked to be a candle.

Harry looked cautious and George conceded he might have a good reason for it. He did break it though, and where there had once been 2 pieces of a candle, there was now a banquet of lilies.

Harry's smile was wide and his cheeks were flushed.

George felt himself blushing at the gesture that could be seen as romantic. "I hope you feel better," he said before running off.

The first time George and Harry kissed was during the winter. It was after the Yule Ball and George found Harry outside. George had already abandoned his date when he saw Harry leave. He had been so jealous that Harry had taken one of the Patil sisters, but there was nothing George could do about it.

Harry's smile was anything but innocent when George found him. "I was hoping you would come for me," he said and he stood up on his toes, pecking George on the lips.

George was surprised by the turn of events, but definitely not against it. "Harry?"

"Last year you gave me those flowers. I was so happy. It made me feel so good inside. I wanted something, but I didn't know what. Not until I kissed Cedric."

"You kissed Diggory?" George barked, feeling jealous and possessive.

Harry laughed. "Relax, it was at the Quidditch World Cup and only small peck on the lips. It made me see that although kissing is nice, it wasn't him that I want to kiss."

"Really?" George asked, feeling hope swell in his chest.

"Really," Harry said before leaning up to kiss George again.

I can definitely get used to this, George thought as he pulled Harry's lithe seeker's body closer.

They continued dating. It wasn't exactly secret, but they didn't flaunt their relationship, either. Of course, Fred figured it out. When his twin did realize what was going, he got an odd look in his eyes. George didn't think it was disgust, but he didn't know what the look meant.

One day during George's final year at Hogwarts, he came into the Gryffindor common and saw Harry and Fred sitting together and laughing. He tried to push down the jealousy. He knows Fred would never do anything with his boyfriend, but he couldn't help the irrational irritation he was feeling. He doesn't want to share Harry with anyone, not even his identical twin.

When George went to where the two of them sat, looking all cozy, Harry smiled as he pulled George down next to him. "Your brother played a mean trick on me."

George looked at Fred who was looking sheepish. "I kind of tried kissing Harry while pretending to be you."

George stood up quickly. "How dare you!"

Fred held up his hands. "Listen, I just wanted to make sure Harry's feelings weren't shallow. I needed to know he liked you for you. He knew right away that it was me. Not many people can say they can tell up apart. Harry can, though. I have no interest whatsoever in Harry and it won't happen again. I promise."

George sat down because of Harry's soft hands were pulling him down. They kissed, ignoring the gawkers in the common room.

When George had his ear magically cut off by Snape, he was sure Harry was going to dump him. After all, George wasn't whole anymore. When he told Harry to just get on with it, Harry slapped him. The rant that came after was truly scary. It was all about how George should know Harry better than that, about how Harry was not that shallow, and about how Harry was in love with a complete moron.

After Harry stomped away in a huff, George turned to a chuckling Remus. "What in Merlin's name is so funny?" he demanded.

Remus shrugged. "He reminded me so much of Lily right then. When she got angry, everyone had to watch out. No one was safe."

After Fred's death, George thought he was going to fall apart. Harry was his rock. He felt guilty, like he was taking advantage of him, taking away Harry's time to grieve. He knew Harry lost a lot of the people he cared about in the war: Remus, Dora, Sirius, and Dumbledore. He even seemed to be missing Snape. George felt like Harry should be focusing on himself, instead of his broken boyfriend.

"You were there for me after Sirius's death," Harry gently reminded him.

George didn't say anymore after that, just glad that Harry was there.

He didn't know what the future held, but no matter what it was, he just hoped Harry would be there to share it with him.


End file.
